1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital data processing system, and more specifically to an arrangement and method of testing a program by ascertaining memory addresses which have been accessed by a central processing unit during the execution of the program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important to know that a computer program meets its specifications. One known approach to testing the execution of a program is to check the outputs of a data processing system, which outputs are obtained in response to sample data inputted to the data processing system. In other words, the known program testing looks upon a data processing unit simply as a black box. More specifically, a program(s) previously stored in the black box is supplied with sample data, presumed to be representative and to cover the necessary extreme cases, and thereafter the results thereof are compared with known or expected answers.
However, this type of diagnostic approach does not specify any task which has processed by a central processing unit (CPU) and accordingly is devoid of any means of ascertaining which addresses the CPU has accessed during the execution of a program.